urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris McGrath
Chris McGrath is a cover artist for Urban Fantasy, Fantasy, and Science Fiction and Historical Fiction. He has become known as the face of Urban Fantasy. Website christianmcgrath.com Type of Cover Art Urban Fantasy, Fantasy About the Artist Chris McGrath was born in the Bronx and has lived in and around NYC his whole life. At an early age he quickly became interested in art, especially science fiction and fantasy. After seeing the art work of Frank Frazetta at age 12, he knew right then that he wanted to be a book cover illustrator for science fiction and fantasy novels. After graduating from The School of Visual Arts in NYC, Chris gave guitar lessons for several years before beginning his career in 2001. Since then he has done covers for the New York Times best selling authors such as: Jim Butcher, Brandon Sanderson, Kat Richardson and Rob Thurman to name a few. ~ christianmcgrath.com Beginnings as a Cover Artist Chris McGrath's first Urban Fantasy commission was Dead Beat by Jim Butcher from The Dresden Files. His second Urban Fantasy cover was Nightlife by Rob Thurman from the Cal Leandros series. The image for his first book cover is titled "The King" for Ace Books which he painted in oil. ~ from: Ranting Dragon: Interview Quotes What was it like, meeting Jim Butcher a couple years ago at NYCC? Had you met him before then? I met Jim at Icon in NY several years ago. It may have been right after I did the White Night cover. Jim was cool! What else is there to say? I’m glad he can talk up a storm because I wouldn’t be able to get the ball rolling with a crowd like that. After a while with me, you would hear crickets. I can see why Jim is a writer. He has an awful lot to say or else he might explode. ~ Interview | The Ranting Dragon Urban Fantasy Publishers *Ace Books — Ace Books | WWEnd *Roc — Roc Books - Wikipedia *Penguin — Science Fiction and Fantasy - Penguin Group (USA) Urban Fantasy Moat well-known authors and series: Blended Urben Fantas with other Genres: Steampunk & Historical Fantasy with Paranormal elements; Everything else: PNR, YA, Fantasy, UF-Sci-fi, Horror: See Also * List of Cover Artists External Links *Goodreads | Chris McGrath Book Covers (120 books) * Website: Chris McGrath.com * Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography Reference Links Official Website *christianmcgrath.com Other Chris sites: *Chris McGrath - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb *chris mcgrath illustration - FB *chris mcgrath (cmcgrath72) ~ Twitter *Christian McGrath - Wikipedia Galleries, Lists of Art: *Chris McGrath Book Covers (121 books) ~ Goodreads List Interviews: *Interview with Chris McGrath, Cover Artist | The Ranting Dragon *Artist Alley: Chris McGrath Illustration | Dark Faerie Tales *FanLit interviews fantasy artist Chris McGrath | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews *FanLit interviews fantasy artist Chris McGrath | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Articles: *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Artist Corner: Chris McGrath *Temple Library Reviews: Artist Corner: Chris McGrath *My Favourite Books: Chris McGrath - Art of the Paranormal Bio: *christianmcgrath.com *Christian McGrath - Wikipedia *Chris McGrath - Artist Profile | Tor.com *chris mcgrath ~ FB bio *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Artist Corner: Chris McGrath Book lists: *[https://www.goodreads.com/list/show/23197.Chris_McGrath_Book_Covers Goodreads | Chris McGrath Book Covers (120 books)] *Christian McGrath - Summary Bibliography Galleries: *Christian McGrath ~ Gallery *Shelf Candy – CHRIS MCGRATH, Cover Artist for Thieftaker | shewolfreads *Chris McGrath: PHOTOGRAPHER *chris mcgrath | Bookin' It *Spotlight : Illustrator Chris McGrath | Fantastical Imaginations *Chris McGrath – Cover Art | Draumr Kópa *The Menagerie :: Christopher GOLDEN Thomas E. SNIEGOSKI *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Artist Corner: Chris McGrath *The Menagerie :: Christopher GOLDEN Thomas E. SNIEGOSKI *chris mcgrath - chris_mcgrath - CGHUB *Chris Mcgrath chris_mcgrath Artist *cover artist: Chris McGrath | Rabia Gale *chris mcgrath on Tumblr *Chris Mcgrath chris_mcgrath Artist *Twitter / cmcgrath72: Here is the alternate cover for Keno... * McGrath / Dresden mugs & tees: *Dresden shop Publishers: *(3) Ace and Roc Books - Facebook Chris McGrath Gallery *'First Gallery': Urban Fantasy *'Second Gallery': Blended Urban Fantasy—mixed with other genres: Historical-UF, Fantasy-UF, Steampunk-UF, etc. *'Third Gallery': Not UF—Fantasy, SciFi, Historical Fantasy, Historical Fiction, Thrillers, Vampire Empire 3flat.jpg|The Kingmakers (Vampire Empire series #3) by Clay & Susan Griffith|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13417066-the-kingmakers Vampire Empire- Riftwalke.jpg|The Rift Walker (Vampire Empire series #2) by Clay & Susan Griffith|link=http://clayandsusangriffith.blogspot.com Thieftaker.jpg|Thieftaker (Thieftaker Chronicles #1) by DB Jackson (historical urban fantasy)|link=http://www.dbjackson-author.com the_other_side.jpg|Wicked City: The Other Side (Wicked City series #2) by Hideyuki Kikuchi|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7754953-wicked-city one salt sea hand 2.jpg|One Salt Sea (October Daye series #5) by Seanan McGuire|link=http://seananmcguire.com/oss.php blood_rites.jpg|Blood Rites (Dresden Files, The #6) by Jim Butcher|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/blood-rites changes.jpg|Changes (Dresden Files, The #12) by Jim Butcher|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/changes turn_coat.jpg|Turn Coat (Dresden Files, The #11) by Jim Butcher|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/turn-coat Darkest Edge Of Dawn.jpg|The Hour of Dust and Ashes (Charlie Madigan series #3) by Kelly Gay|link=http://www.kellygay.com/the-darkest-edge-of-dawn Hour Of Dust And Ashes.jpg|The Hour of Dust and Ashes (Charlie Madigan series #3) by Kelly Gay|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9510753-the-hour-of-dust-and-ashes Better Part of Darkness-charley madigan.jpg|The Better Part of Darkness (Charlie Madigan series #1) by Kelly Gay|link=http://www.kellygay.com/the-better-part-of-darkness heart_of_stone.jpg|Heart of Stone (Negotiator Trilogy #1) by C. E. Murphy|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1240131.Heart_of_Stone Three Parts Dead.jpg|Three Parts Dead (2012—Craft Sequence series #1) by Max Gladstone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13539191-three-parts-dead?ac=1 ART-FullFathomFive.jpg|Full Fathom Five (2014—Craft Sequence series #3) by Max Gladstone|link=http://www.christianmcgrath.com/ late eclipesfinal2 copy.jpg|Late Eclipses (October Daye series #4) by Seanan McGuire|link=http://seananmcguire.com/le.php spectre.jpg|Spectre (Zoë Martinique series #2) by Phaedra Weldon|link=http://author.phaedramweldon.com/spectre/ ShadowsBeforeThe Sunflat copy.jpg|Shadows Before the Sun (Charlie Madigan series #4) by Kelly Gay|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12504228-shadows-before-the-sun?from_search=true ghost_story.jpg|Ghost Story (Dresden Files, The #13) by Jim Butcher|link=http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/ghost-story scentofshadows_a.jpg|The Scent of Shadows (Signs of the Zodiac series #1) by Vicki Pettersson|link=http://www.vickipettersson.com/books/the-signs-of-the-zodiac/the-scent-of-shadows/ taste_of_night_final.jpg|The Taste of Night (Signs of the Zodiac series #2) by Vicki Pettersson—original art|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/234842.The_Taste_of_Night The Touch of Twilight (Signs of the Zodiac|The Touch of Twilight (Signs of the Zodiac series #3)—original art|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2220889.The_Touch_of_Twilight Gilted final.jpg|Gilded (The St. Croix Chronicles #2) by Karina Cooper|link=http://karinacooper.com/portfolio/gilded-the-st-croix-chronicles-2/ Daughter Of The Sword.jpg|Daughter of the Sword (2012—Fated Blades series #1) by Steve Bein|link=http://www.us.penguingroup.com/nf/Book/BookDisplay/0,,9780451464774,00.html?sym=EXC art-Year of the Demon - Fated Blades #2.jpg|Year of the Demon (2013—Fated Blades series #2) by Steve Bein|link=http://www.philosofiction.com/styled-3/index.html A Taint in the Blood (Shadowspawn -1) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|1. A Taint in the Blood (2010—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling — Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/a-taint-in-the-blood/ The Council of Shadows (Shadowspawn #2) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|2. The Council of Shadows (2011—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling — Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/the-council-of-shadows/ Shadows of Falling Night (Shadowspawn #3) by S.M. Stirling.jpg|3. Shadows of Falling Night (2013—Shadowspawn series) by S.M. Stirling — Art: Chris McGrath ~ Chapters|link=http://smstirling.com/books/shadows-of-falling-night/ 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse|2.6. Down These Strange Streets (2011) ~ "Pain and Suffering", Shadowspawn series by S.M. Stirling ~ Excerpt|link=http://smstirling.com/books/pain-and-suffering/ Andromeda's Choice copy.jpg|Andromeda's Choice (Legion of the Damned Series) by William C. Dietz (SciFi)|link=http://williamcdietz.com/the-legion-of-the-damned-series.html Well Of Ascension.jpg|Well of Ascension (Mistborn series #2) by Brandon Sanderson (Fantasy)|link=http://brandonsanderson.com/books/mistborn/the-final-empire/ Alloy of LawFinal copy.jpg|The Alloy of Law (Mistborn series #4) by Brandon Sanderson (Fantasy)|link=http://brandonsanderson.com/books/mistborn/the-alloy-of-law/ Antiphon.jpg|Antiphon (The Psalms of Isaak #3) by Ken Scholes|link=http://kenscholes.com/index.php/the-psalms-of-isaak/ Midwinter.jpg|Midwinter (2009) by Matthew Sturges (stand alone fantasy)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5200548-midwinter Category:Cover Artists